memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Vulkánec
:"Obdivuji schopnost Vulkánců spekulovat o věcech, které jsou naprosto jasné." - Q (žena) (VOY: "The Q and the Grey") Vulkánci jsou humanoidní druh, který pochází z planety Vulkán. I když tomu vždy tak nebylo, jsou známi pro svůj důraz na logiku a logické uvažování. Vulkánci jsou také prvním druhem, který se připojil k Federaci, protože ji pomáhali založit. Byli prvním mimozemským druhem, s nímž se pozemšťané setkali. Historie * Méně jak 300 n. l. - Vulkánci nejsou příliš mírumilovným druhem, spíše naopak. Na tuto minulost neradi vzpomínají. * Přibližně 300-400 n. l. - Působení filozofa Suraka část populace opustila planetu, aby si hledala jiný domov a založilo novou civilizaci. Vlivem jiného prostření je jejich anatomie změnila a stali se novým druhem, známí jako Romulané. (TOS: The Savage Curtain). V průběhu následujících let se originály Surakových spisů ztratily a jeho učení bylo různě zkreslováno. To vedlo k mnoha neshodám až k postupnému úpadku.(ENT: The Forge; Awakening; Kir'Shara). * 1958 - Probíhá první neoficiální kontakt s pozemšťany. Během léta ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek vulkánský člun pozorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. * 2. polovina 2. tisíciletí n. l. - Úpadek jejich civilizace je zjevný, projevuje se malou tolerancí a přílišnou radikalizací. Začíná vleklý konflikt mezi Vulkánci a Andoriany. (ENT: The Andorian Incident) * Déle než 100 let probíhal válečný konflikt s Romulany. Tato válka skončila před rokem 2072. Roku 2372 se zjistilo, že je způsobil pro svou zábavu Q známý jako Quinn, příslušník Q kontinua. (VOY: Death Wish) * 5. duben 2063 - Oficiální první kontakt s Pozemšťany. * 2154 - Vyvrcholení a konec úpadku. Objevení Kir'shary s originály Surakových spisů vedlo ke konci této nepříliš dobré historie Vulkánu. (ENT The Forge; Awakening; Kir'Shara). A začátek usmíření s Andoriany. (ENT: Babel One; United). * 2161 - Vulkán se stal zakládajícím členem Koalice planet, která se později přeměnila ve Spojenou federaci planet. (ENT: These Are the Voyages...) Anatomie .]] a]] Hlavním rozdílem, který odlišuje Vulkánce od lidí, je již napohled klenuté obočí a špičaté uši. Ačkoli nejvíce Vulkánců má bledou kůži s jemně nazelenalým odstínem a tmavé hnědé nebo černé vlasy, někteří Vulkánci mají tmavě hnědou kůži a rysy podobné jako jsou u lidí afrického původu na Zemi. Jiní sdílejí rysy podobné těm, které mají lidé asijského původu. Jejich krev je zelená, založená na mědi místo na železe. Například Spock má krevní skupinu T-. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Také rozložení vnitřních orgánů je jiné, kupříkladu srdce se nachází na jiné místě než je běžné. (TOS: A Private Little War) Když T'Pol s kapitánem Archerem hledali T'Pau uprostřed pouště, řekla T'Pol, že nebude potřebovat vodu ještě pár dní, protože její druh se na této planetě vyvinul (ENT: The Forge). Oni mají také vnitřní víčko, které chrání jejich zrak před jasnými světly. Jedná se o fyzickou adaptaci, která se vyvinula kvůli dlouhodobému vystavení pouštním podmínkám na jejich domovské planetě. Vulkánské ženy mají silný čich a Vulkánky na lodích Hvězdné flotily zpočátku vyžadovaly, aby se jim léčbou zmenšila citlivost na zápach lidí. Neexistuje zmínka, že by i vulkánští muži měli podobně citlivý čich. (ENT: Broken Bow) Vulkánci dávají přednost vyšší teplotě než lidé. V epizodě (TOS: The Deadly Years) když byl Spock postižený rychlým stárnutím, pocítil chlad a změnil teplotu tak, že v jeho pokoji bylo 38 °C. Obecně se usuzuje, že Vulkánci jsou třikrát fyzicky silnější než lidé, a žijí třikrát tak dlouho jak pozemšťané. Je zjevné, že Vulkánci se dožívají mimořádně vysokého věku. Sarek žil dokonce přes dvě století. (TOS: Sarek) Vulkánec mladší sta let je považován v jejich komunitě za relativně mladého jedince. Jejich fyzická síla se přičítá přírodním podmínkách a hlavně gravitaci na Vulkánu. Vulkánské choroby *Syndrom Pa'nar (následek špatně provedeného splynutí myslí) *Syndrom Bendii (způsobuje dočasnou ztrátu emoční sebekontroly) *Choriocytosis (nemoc ovlivňující krev) *Syndrom Tuvan (neurologické onemocnění) Látka zvaná Trellium-D je minerál, který se používá k izolaci pláště lodí před prostorovými anomáliemi v Delfské oblasti. Naneštěstí pro vulkánský nervový systém je to silný neurotoxin. Narušuje synaptické dráhy, kterými ovládají své emoce a ti se pak chovají velmi násilně. Enterprise (NX-01) při snaze získat tento vzácný prvek, našla ztracenou vulkánskou loď Seleya v poli asteroidů. Zdraví její posádky však bylo nevratně poškozeno a nikoho z 147 členné posádky se tak nepodařilo zachránit. (ENT: Impulse) Pon farr a pohlavní dospívání a Charles Tucker]] Pon farr je způsob jakým završuje vulkáský jedinec svůj pohlavní vývoj. Při Pon farru dochází k závažné mozkové chemické nerovnováze, a pokud nebyl sexuální akt završen, tento jedinec by zemřel. Od okamžiku pohlavní dospělosti procházejí dospělí Vulkánci každých sedm let pon farrem. Přesné informace o jejich sexuálním životě nejsou zcela jednoznačné. Pohlavně dospívají déle než lidé, i když tento okamžik je zjevně do značné míry individuální. T'Pol bylo v době, kdy se nacházela na Enterprise (NX-01) přes 60 let, a přesto ještě pon farrem neprošla. Navíc tvrdila, že ještě nenastal její čas. Existují však okolnosti, které uspíší nástup tohoto fyziologického projevu, který má značný vliv na psychiku Vulkánců. T'Pol se nakazila neznámým patogenem, který u ní vyvolal předčasný pon farr. (ENT: Bounty) Je patrné, že na jinak logice oddané a takřka emocím se nepodávající osoby, jakými jsou Vulkánci se v tomto období jejich života chovají značně nelogicky. Pud je nutí vrátit se k partnerovi či partnerce, nebo nemají-li nikoho takového snaží se vyhledat nového partnera a pon farr završit s ním. Partnerem nemusí být Vulkánec. Pon farr lze také vyřešit nelítostným bojem o budoucího druha či družku. (TOS: Amok Time; VOY: Blood Fever), nebo za pomoci splynutím myslí, lze pon farr přenést na jiného jedince, a to i odlišného druhu. (VOY: Blood Fever) V sedmi letech bývali tradičně dle výběru rodičů mentálně spojeni chlapec a dívka, a když u nich po letech došlo k prvnímu pon-farru, táhlo je to k sobě. Tito dva by se měli za ideálních okolností spolu spářit. Můžže dojít i k situaci, kdy nastane neshoda. Třeba když si jeden z nich vybere jiného partnera. Taková situace se řeší soubojem (TOS: Amok Time). Je pravděpodobné, že ve 24. století se tento tradiční výběr životního partnera praktikoval čím dál tím méně. Většina Vulkánců o pářících rituálech strašně nerada hovoří. Ve 22. století platilo, že vulkánští muži se pářili jen jednou za sedm let. Nicméně jak řekl vulkánský inženýr Kov, Vulkánci několik let již usilovali o zkrácení tohoto intervalu. Zda byli úspěšní není známo. (ENT: Fusion) Vulkánci jsou schopni zplodit potomky s příslušníky jiných druhů. Spock je syn uznávaného a zkušeného vulkánského diplomata Sareka a lidské učitelky ze Země Amandy Graysonové. On žil v 23. a 24. století. Ovšem už v 22. století v roce 2154 naklonovali vědci, kteří byli příslušníky pozemského hnutí Terra Prime, z DNA komandéra Tuckera a komandéra T'Pol dítě, které mělo sloužit jako odstrašující příklad, avšak nebyli moc úspěšní, malá Elizabeth se dožila jen několika měsíců. Doktor Phlox nicméně zjistil, že vulkánská a lidská DNA jsou kompatibilní. Bylo tedy jasné už tehdy, že v budoucnu se takovýto jedinec, který bude míšenec může narodit a dožít se dospělosti zdráv. :V alternativní realitě se T'Pol a Tuckerovi narodil chlapec, který se jmenoval Lorian a ten se dožil dospělého věku. V epizodě (ENT: Future Tense) Enterprise (NX-01) narazí na malou loď, která je evidentně z budoucnosti, a vezme ji na palubu. Na palubě této lodi je mrtvola humanoida, který je podle pitvy výsledkem několika generací mezirasového křížení. Jeho DNA vykazuje kombinaci genů mnoha ras. Phlox v něm objevil lidskou, vulkánskou, tarellianskou, rigelianskou a několik dalších DNA. Možné je také, že vhledem k genetické podobnosti by mohli Vulkánci mít potomky i s Romulany. Duševní schopnosti Mnoho Vulkánců má telepatické schopnosti. Přesto se úroveň těchto schopností liší mezi jednotlivci. Splynutí myslí Procedura známá jako spojení myslí zahrnuje fyzický kontakt s další osobou (ačkoli jsou známi i případy bez kontaktu), a následné umožňuje sdílení myšlenek, zážitků, paměti a znalostí s dalším jednotlivcem. Této schopnosti využívalo mnoho Vulkánců. Spock dokonce dokázal provádět tuto metodu bez dotyku. (TOS: The Devil in the Dark) Ve 22. století bylo splynutí myslí považováno za opovrženíhodnou praktiku. Jeho prostřednictvím se také přenášela smrtelná nervová choroba, zvaná Vulkánci Pa'narův syndrom. (ENT: Stigma) Později se zjistilo, že Pa'narův syndrom lze vyléčit správně provedeným splynutím mysli. Tuto nemoc naopak způsobuje špatně provedené splynutí myslí. Nervový stisk Prvně viděný v provedení Spocka v epizodě (TOS: The Enemy Within). Jde o ochranou a příležitostně i útočnou metodu boje. Použitím tlaku na tlakové body mezi krkem a ramenem přivodí většině humanoidů bezvědomí. Ze začátku měli umět používat tento stisk pouze Vulkánci, později jej předvedl ale i Jean-Luc Picard a ještě před ním Jonathan Archer, v době kdy měl v sobě surakovu katru. Sedmá z devíti omráčila Tuvoka za pomoci nervového stisku. Tuto dovednost získala jako Borg, což znamená, že Borgové získali tuto dovednost, když asimilovali příslušníky vulkánského druhu (VOY: The Raven). Duševní spojení Je forma duševního svazku mezi Vulkánci. Když se Vulkánec spáří vznikne duševní pouto, které ovlivňuje pocity, myšlenky a dokonce i sdílené představy. T'Pol zažila duševní spojení s Charlesem Tuckerem. Toto spojení bylo tak silné, že ho ochránilo před účinky feromonu orionských žen. (ENT: Bound). Neuropresura Se stimulací nervových bodu do značné míry souvisí umění provedení neuropresury. T'Pol neuropresurou velmi pomohla komandéru Tuckerovi trpícímu nespavostí a depresemi. (ENT: The Xindi) Fullara Je starobylým vulkánským rituálem, při němž jsou potlačeny vzpomínky na určitou událost stejně tak jako emoce, které ji doprovázely. Tento rituál podstoupila také T'Pol v klášteru P'Jem. (ENT: The Seventh) Katra Katra je něco jako duše, nebo-li spirituální esence života a mysli. Lze ji uchovat na dlouhá staletí i tisíciletí v katrových archách. Vulkánci si ji navíc mohou prostřednictvím splynutí myslí předávat navzájem, dokonce ji mohou úspěšně přenést i na jedince jiného druhu. Známé jsou předání katry do těl pozemšťanů. Do Archera vstoupila dokonce Surakova katra a tu spolu s artefaktem Kir'Sharu donesl až k Nejvyššímu velení. Spockova smrt (na konci Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan) nebyl konec jeho příběhu. Těsně předtím, než vstoupil do radioaktivní kontrolní místnosti, Spock vykonával spojení myslí s McCoyem a předal mu svoji katru. Vědecké poznatky Vulkánci jsou v porovnání s lidstvem velmi starý a vyspělý druh. Už ve 4. století z Vulkánu odcestovala část obyvatelstva s cílem najít si nový domov. Tito Vulkánci se postupem času vyvinuli v Romulany. Dalším srovnání technologií se naskytlo v roce 1958, když ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek v USA vulkánský průzkumný člun monitorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. (ENT: Carbon Creek). Ve 22. století již existovala Vulkánská akademie věd, a však byla silně ovlivněna politikou. Například když Vulkánská akademie věd vyučovala T'Less, důvodem byl politický nátlak (ENT: Home). Tato instituce například popírala možnost cestovat časem, nebo existenci kater. Úpadek společnosti se projevoval ve vše odvětvích vědy i lékařství. Lékaři odmítají léčit Syndrom Pa'nar, protože se domnívají, že nemocní touto chorobou si nezaslouží pomoc. Je jisté, že s koncem období vulkánského úpadku se situace změnila i ve vědě, tak jako v celé kultuře. V roce 2369 byla ředitelkou Vulkánské akademie věd T'Pan, přední odbornice v oboru subprostorové morfologie (TNG: Suspicions). Dalším vzdělávacím institutem na Vulkánu, o němž víme, je Akademie Shi'Kahr, kde v 50. letech 22. století vyučoval literaturu Tolaris (ENT: Fusion). Kultura ů v roce 2285]] Pro většinu Vulkánců je nesmírně důležitá logika a jsou ji schopni podřídit snad cokoli. Přesto existují tací, kteří se logiky zřekli. Těmito osobami Vulkánci opovrhují. Například Spockův nevlastní bratr Sybok, který se zřekl logiky, byl proto vykázán z Vulkánu. Skupinu Vulkánců, s nimiž se Enterprise setkala, si vykládali surakovo učení logiky, jinak než většina jejich druhu. Vulkánci je někdy hanlivě nazývali v'tosh ka'tur, což znamená Vulkánci bez logiky, ale cílem Tavina a jeho souputníku je prozkoumat své emoce a učinit je svou součástí, nalézt rovnováhu mezi emocemi a logikou, aniž by se jedno muselo potlačit. I přes jejich racionalitu a někdy až velice chladnou logiku, jsou tací, kteří věří na Sha Ka Ree, ekvivalent pozemského nebe. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Vulkánci jsou od mala školeni duševní disciplíně. Mohlo by se zdát, že skutečně nemají žádné emoce, ale to je jen klam. Vulkánci emoce jen potlačují, ale mají je a někdy se jimi dokonce nechají ovlivnit. Praktikují dokonce jakési zkoušky dospělosti, při nichž mají mladí Vulkánci prokázat, že jsou schopni vypořádat se s nebezpečím. Zkoušku s názvem Kahs Wan podstupoval v sedmi letech i mladý Spock. Vulkánci sice běžně nepijí alkohol, ale výjimečně ho konzumují. T'Pol pila alkohol u příležitosti oslavy její služby na Enterprise (ENT: Carbon Creek). Diplomat Soval si připil na kompromis dosažený s Andoriany (ENT: Cease Fire). Vulkánci 23. a 24. století jsou většinou také vegetariáni. Velmi oblíbená je například plomeeková polévka. (ENT: Strange New World) Dalším běžným omylem je že Vulkánci nedokáží lhát. V různých situacích bez problémů zalhali, když to uznali za vhodné. Je pravděpodobné, že ke lži musí mít závažnější důvody než lidé, ale lhát rozhodně dovedou. Například T'Mir i Stron tvrdili, že Mestral zahynul při nouzovém přistání na Zemi, což nebyla pravda a oni to věděli (ENT: Carbon Creek), ale podobných případů, kdy Vulkánci lhali je více (ENT: The Seventh; The Forge a další). Vulkánci příliš neholdují zábavným hrám, ale přesto hrají šachy, trojrozměrné šachy, Kal-toh (Vulkánské puzzle, zkouška rovnováhy, logiky, koncentrace) a Pleenok (hra pro děti). Někteří Vulkánci také hrají na hudební nástroje. Spock uměl hrát na vulkánskou harfu. Vulkánské děti mají domácí mazlíčky, oblíbeným je sehlat, kterého v dětství chovali jak Spock tak i T'Pol. (TAS: Yesteryear; ENT: The Forge) Vulkánská kultura a smyšlení vyjadřuje symbolu označovaný zkratkou IDIC. To znamená nekonečná rozmanitost nekonečných kombinací (Infinite Diversity of Infinite Combinations). Vulkánci jsou známí pro jejich zvláštní způsob pozdravu, při kterém říkají: "Žijte dlouho a blaze." Přitom rukou znázorní symbol tohoto pozdravu. :Tento pozdrav vymyslel herec Leonard Nimoy, který ztvárnil Spocka. On také cítil určitou spojitost mezi Vulkánci a židy, protože on sám pocházel ze židovské rodiny. Jazyk a písmo Vulkánský jazyk se vyvíjel velmi dlouhou dobu. Vulkánci mají nejméně tři psané jazyky; dva z nich mohou být užity zvlášť a třetí vždy v kombinaci s některým z prvních dvou. * Nejvíce používané písmo se podobá jakési svisle psané "stupnici". Skládající se z centrální svislé linky, kterou prochází další znaky. * Druhé písmo se píše ve stejném směru, ale symboly (písmena) jsou psána zakřiveně. * Třetí písmo se sestává z geometrických (obdélníkových) bloků o různých tvarech. : Existují-li další písma nejsou známi a není o nich ani nejmenší zmínka. Nicméně velkými změnami prošel i vulkánský jazyk. Když byla objevena Kir'Shara s originály Surakových spisů, text musel být přeložen, i když se v tu dobu používalo stejné písmo. To je důkaz o tom, jak se vulkánský jazyk vyvíjel. ]] Vojáci a špioni : Shadows of P'Jem)]] Ve 22. století měli vlastní vesmírnou flotilu, kterou řídilo Nejvyšší velení, roku 2154 vedené V'Lasem. Po převratu převzala velení T'Pau a Nejvyšší velení brzy rozpustila. To vedlo ke změně vulkánské politiky a konci úpadku vulkánské kultury. Vulkánci mají tajnou službu, jejíž název je V'Shar (TNG : Gambit). T'Pol na sebe prozradila, že pracovala pro vulkánské Ministerstvo bezpečnosti. (ENT: "The Seventh") Vulkánské bojové umění se nazývá Suus Mahna. Je použitelné při obraně proti tradičním klingonským sečným zbraním. (ENT: Marauders) Vulkánská tradiční zbraň má jméno lirpa, používá se hlavně při obřadech. (ENT: Kir'Shara; TOS: Amok Time). Kontakt se Zemí a pozemšťany Před oficiálním prvním kontaktemVulkánců se Zemí došlo k několika neoficiálním kontaktům. )]] * Během léta roku 1958 ztroskotal na Zemi u hornického městečka Carbon Creek v USA vulkánský člun monitorující první lidskou umělou družici Sputnik. Stron, Mestral a T'Mir (babička T'Pol), tam krátkou dobu žili nepoznáni. Mestral se rozhodl, že na Zemi zůstane, ale další jeho osud není znám. (ENT: Carbon Creek) * Spock přicestoval na Zemi do 30. let 20. století spolu s kapitánem Kirkem vlivem Strážce věčnosti (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever). * Do roku 1986 přicestovala USS Enterprise NCC-1701 a to i s Spockem na palubě ukořistěného klingonského dravce pojmenovaného HMS Bounty, aby zde pátrala po velrybách, které v jejich době vyhynuli. Tato úspěšná mise zachránila Zemi. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). * USS Voyager je přenesen zpět časem do roku 1996, kde musí získat loď z 29. století. (VOY: Future's End, Part I) * Krátce po prvním pozemském letu warpem na Zemi přistála vulkánská hvězdná loď a byl učiněn oficiální první kontakt. To vše se stalo 5. dubna 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) Vulkánská jména O původu a pravidel tvorby vulkánských jmen se toho příliš neví. .]] Když se Leila Kalomi ptala Spocka, jestli má ještě další jméno, tak se Spock vymluvil, že je nevyslovitelné. (TOS: This Side of Paradise). Jeho matka Amanda Grayson prozradila, že příjmení sice má, ale vyslovit by ho tázající mohl až po dlouhém procvičovaní. (TOS: Journey To Babel) : "Star Trek: The Original Series platilo pravidlo jména Vulkánců začínala na “S” a končit “k”. Později se od toho upustilo, ale skutečně mnoho Vulkánců má takové jméno (např. Spock, Sarek, Sybok, Surak, Sopek, Solok). U vulkánských žen jsou naopak nejčastější jména začínající na písmeno T (např. T'Mir, T'Pol, T'Pring, T'Pau, T'Pan, T'Shanik)." Vulkánci ve Hvězdné flotile Prvním Vulkánce sloužícím ve Hvězdné flotile a to ještě před založením federace byla komandér T'Pol. Ona je také první Vulkánec, který sloužil delší dobu na lidské lodi (předchozí rekord byl 10 dnů). T'Pol nakonec na lodi Enterprise (NX-01) slouží deset let (2151- 2161). Do posádky kapitána Jonathana Archera byla v podstatě vnucena vulkánským vedení. Ona sama to chápala jako trest. Postupně si však uvědomí, že je to příležitost a dokonce se s posádkou sblíží. Dalším známým Vulkánce sloužícím pod velením Hvězdné flotily byl Spock. Do Hvězdné flotily vstoupil i přes nesouhlas svého otce Sareka, který si přál, aby Spock pracoval pro Vulkánskou vědeckou akademii. Na Akademii Hvězdné flotily studovala například Saavik (Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search For Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home), dále pak zde studovala Valeris, kterou sponzoroval Spock. Ona jako první Vulkánec absolvovala na čele své třídy, ale při službě neobstála a zklamala, protože zradila (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). Později zde studoval i Tuvok (VOY: Flashback). Benjamin Sisko měl na Akademii vulkánského spolužáka Soloka. Ten se později stal kapitánem vulkánské vesmírné lodi T'Kumbra (DS9: Take Me Out to the Holosuite). Riker měl na Akademii vulkásnkého instruktora. V roce 2364 měl Savar hodnost admirála Hvězdné flotily (TNG: Contagion). Někteří vulkánci však nebyli přijati na Akademii, jako například T'Shanik (TNG: Coming of Age). Roku 2367 velel USS Saratoga vulkánský kapitán, který zahynul při zničení lodi v bitvě u Wolf 359 (DS9: Emissary). Přehled Vulkánců sloužících ve Hvězdné flotile: * Komandér T'Pol, sloužila na Enterprise (NX-01)) * Spock, vědecký důstojník, první důstojník, později kapitán a diplomat * Admirál Savar, Velení Hvězdné flotily v San Franciscu (TNG: "Conspiracy") * Poručík Selar, lékař na palubě Enterprise-D * Kapitán Solok, velitel USS T'Kumbra, posádku tvořili jen Vulkánci (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") * Poručík Tuvok, hlavní taktický důstojník na palubu USS Voyager * Praporčík Vorik, inženýr na palubě USS Voyager * Admirál T'Lara, představitelka justice, předseda soudního tribunálu (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") * Praporčík Taurik, mladý důstojník na palubě Enterprise-D Zajímavosti • Borgské označení pro Vulkánce je Druh 3259. • Ve vulkánské historii se zjevně vyskytla monarchie. (Star Trek: The Final Frontier) Image:Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth (po otci Pozemšťan, po matce Vulkánec) Image:Spock2268.jpg‎‎|Důstojník Flotily, později diplomat Spock (z matčiny strany poloviční člověk) Image:Surak_4_century.jpg|Vulkánský filozof a myslitel Surak Image:Sarek2293.jpg|Vulkánský diplomat Sarek (otec Spocka) Image:Soval2151.jpg|Vulkánský diplomat Soval Image:VLar_(Ambassador)_cs.jpg|Vulkánská diplomatka V'Lar Image:T'Les2.jpg|Syrranitka a vědecká pracovnice T'Les Image:Young_TPring.jpg|Vulkánská dívka T'Pring‎ Výskyt v epizodách V těchto epizodách se objevili Vulkánci. Seznam neobsahuje epizody, v kterých se objevili pouze Spock, Tuvok nebo T'Pol (důležití a stálí členové posádky). * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" "The Andorian Incident", "Breaking the Ice", "Shadows of P'Jem", "Fusion", "Fallen Hero", "Shockwave, Deel II", "Carbon Creek", "Dead Stop", "The Seventh", "Stigma", "Cease Fire", "First Flight", "The Expanse", "Twilight", "E²", "Home", "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara", "Terra Prime" * TOS: ** "Amok Time", "Mirror, Mirror", "Journey to Babel", "The Savage Curtain" * TAS: ** "Yesteryear", "The Time Trap" * Star Trek: Filmy: ** "Star Trek: The Motion Picture", "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan", "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home", "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier", "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country", "Star Trek: Generations", "Star Trek: First Contact", "Star Trek: Insurrection", "Star Trek: Nemesis" * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", "Coming of Age", "Conspiracy", "The Outrageous Okona", "The Schizoid Man", "The Dauphin", "Shades of Gray", "The Ensigns of Command", "Captain's Holiday", "Sarek", "Ménage à Troi", "Data's Day", "QPid", "Ensign Ro", "Unification, Deel I", "Unification, Deel II", "The First Duty", "Imaginary Friend", "Suspicions", "Gambit, Deel I", "Gambit, Deel II", "Lower Decks", "Preemptive Strike" * DS9: ** "Emissary", "The Nagus", "Vortex", "The Forsaken", "The Maquis, Deel I", "The Maquis, Deel II", "Crossover", "Through the Looking Glass", "Shakaar", "The Visitor", "Homefront", "Bar Association", "Rules of Engagement", "Shattered Mirror", "For the Cause", "Broken Link", "Rapture", "Behind the Lines", "Favor the Bold", "''Valiant''", "Image in the Sand", "Afterimage", "Take Me Out to the Holosuite", "Prodigal Daughter", "The Emperor's New Cloak", "Field of Fire" * VOY: ** "Caretaker", "Persistence of Vision", "Fair Trade", "Alter Ego", "Blood Fever", "Darkling", "Day of Honor", "Demon", "Extreme Risk", "In the Flesh", "Counterpoint", "Gravity", "Bliss", "Repression", "Body and Soul", "Flesh and Blood", "Renaissance Man", "Endgame" Související články * Kal-if-fee * Pon farr * Vulkánský pozdrav Externí odkazy Wikipedie česky Wikipedie anglicky StarTrek.com anglicky ca:Vulcanians zh-cn:瓦肯人 Kategorie:Druhy de:Vulkanier en:Vulcan es:Vulcanos fr:Vulcain it:Vulcaniano ja:ヴァルカン mu:Vulcan nl:Vulcan pl:Wolkanie pt:Vulcano ru:Вулканцы sv:Vulcaner